topstrongestfandomcom-20200216-history
Altair (Re:Creators)
|-| Base= |-| Altair 2.0/Sirius Reborn= |-| Audience Amped/EoS= Origins: Re:Creators Alias/Aka: Military Uniform Princess, Gunpuku No Himegimi Classification: Creation, Idea of Creation of Setsuna Threat Level: Demon || Demon, Possibly Omega via Holopsicon || At least Celestial, Likely Omega Age: Unknown (Was born without a Universe and Transcends the Yolk of the Storyworlds) Gender: Female Powers and Abilities: |-| Base=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Conceptual Embodiment (Type 4; exists as the collective concept of everyone who has perceived her), Abstract Existence (Type 1; Born as a Concept Art, she exists as an Idea of creation of Setsuna Shimazaki), Immortality (Type 1, 3, 6, 8, 9 & 11; She can exist as long as people believe in her), Non-Corporeal (Her body is a Physical Holographic Image), Matter Manipulation, Information Manipulation (Via Representation Exposition which Revises the Plot), Telekinesis, Flight, Teleportation, Creation, Information Analysis (Can effectively understand the information about anything once she sees it), Power Mimicry, Duplication (Via her Factor Mimic which copied Gigas Machina and gained the ability to control it remotely, Confirmed by WoG to copy Plot, Settings, Concepts,etc), Magic, Summoning, Mind Control (Could make her minions Dance to her song in her video), Dimensional Travel and BFR, Data Manipulation (Was manipulating the Data of various devices causing them to glitch and could transmit data to the viewers from her Universe), Enhanced Senses, Plot Manipulation, Reality Warping (Holopsicon, being the same power as the creators, allows her to warp Reality on a Subjective Level), Causality Manipulation (Passively Warps Causality of the Real World), Attack Reflection, Reversal (Outline Origin brings a character to his/her beginning), Text Manipulation, Precognition, Feather Manipulation, Energy Manipulation (Was able to block and cancel out Selesia's wave chant), Empowerment (Can Increase her power and gain new abilities granted that People keep believing in her more and write/draw creations about her), Reactive Evolution (Can develop resistances to power such as breaking out of Selesia's Power Null even tho she was nullified by it initially Episode 18 and Episode 19. She also got affected by Sirius's resistance neg, power null, and concept hax but at the very last moment she not only developed Resistances to all of them but also took over Sirius in Episode 20), Resistance Negation (By extension of Sirius having it who was able to bypass Altair's Resistances to Power Nullification as well as Concept Manip and null her initially prior to using the 66th Movement), Fate Manipulation, Power Nullification, Existence Erasure, Durability Negation, Regeneration (Mid-Godly, Regenerated after Sirius erased her plot with her Holopsicon), Possession, Probability Manipulation (when possessing Sirius she slipped into one of the possibilities to become Sirius, Also found a single exit within the infinite space she was BFR'd and sealed in though it can be argued that it's her Teleportation power rather than her Probability Manipulation), Clairvoyance, Forcefield, Acausality (Type 2 & 4; Was born without any Background Story or Universe and is Unbound by the laws of Narrative Causality and was stated by Meteora to Transcend the Yoke which bounds all the other story worlds), Time Manipulation (Caused as a byproduct of her 23rd movement, she slowed down the entire plot so that she can talk to Setsuna and save her), Energy Projection, Paralysis Inducement, Existence Erasing Forcefields, Conceptual Absorption, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2; Holopsicon is a powerset similar to the Creators' imaginations who can create worlds and govern all their aspects without being bound by them. She even stated that her Holopsicon can create worlds while trying to save Setsuna which was before she even got her Power Up), Regeneration Negation (Up to Mid-Godly), Complete Arsenal (Holopsicon Was stated numerous times to have Countless/Infinite abilities and both Altair and Sirius has the same powerset for using the same source of their abilities) Resistances to Existence Erasure (Briefly resisted Sirius's Holopsicon which was going to erase her eventually), Gravity Manipulation, Conceptual Attack (Type 2; Resisted Selesia's Ionian Aphoria which was created to attack Altair's Concept. Resisted Alice's Full Power Attack which was conceptually boosted to attack and destroy Altair's Concept. Resisted the shenanigans of the Birdcage, which was a Conceptual Space. Moreover, not even the Creators could affect her who are able to create Worlds and govern all their aspects easily), BFR, Sealing (Had her concept attacked by Selesia, who created a concept with infinite gates and space that would have also BFR'd and sealed her. Altair was able to find an exit within that infinite space), Fate Manipulation, Plot Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation, Reality Warping, Power Nullification (She resisted the Restorative Powers of the Universe & Powered out of Selesia's Pattern of Contract as well as Sirius's 66th Movement which paralyzed and nullified her), Information Manipulation, Power Modification, Statistics Reduction (Couldn't be affected by the attempts of the creators to depower her), Possibly Power Destruction, Power Mimicry, Power Absorption (Due to the nature of Holopsicon, it cannot be destroyed, nullified, copied or absorbed by other characters. Confirmed by WoG), Resistance Negation (Overcame and Resisted Sirius's resistance negation which was able to bypass Altair's Resistances to Power Nullification as well as Concept Manip and null her initially prior to using the 66th Movement), Information Analysis (Meteora was capable of demonstrating Info Analysis in Episode 2 when she stated her Magic Book can easily analyze the laws, structure, etc of the Real World but completely failed to analyze Altair during the Border World Colleseum Birdcage event) |-| Altair 2.0=All Previous Abilities Amplified to Greater Extent in Addition to likely Void Manipulation |-| EoS=All Previous Abilities Amplified in Addition to Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4, 6, 8, 9 & 11), Conceptual Embodiment (Type 2; Is Unbound by and Transcendental to all of Creation supported by WOG), Spatial Manipulation, Power Bestowal, Law Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2) & Higher Dimensional Manipulation (Created a 'Story' which is an entire Universe similar to the Real World specifically built to sustain Setsuna's Existence and even erased it afterwards and recreated another one. Brought Setsuna's level of existence upto her own where Setsuna's mere existence was threatening to Warp the Universe and where both of them were stated to be Gods. Should likely have the ability of the authors who could create concepts of superpowers within their verses) Physical Strength: At least Town Level (caught the sword of Selesia's Vogelchevalier, lifted and threw it with just 2 fingers) || At least Town Level || Universe+ level, Likely Metaverse Level Attack Potency/Destructive Capacity: At Least Town (More powerful than Post-Timeskip versions of the Creations who are themselves much powerful than their Pre-Timeskip Versions. Easily Damaged Mamika Kirameki with her Sword Barrage who can tank her own Magical Splash Flare Explosion) || At least Town (Much more powerful than before), Possibly Metaverse Via Holopsicon (Gained enough power to make the real world and the story worlds collide with each other returning them to Oblivion) || At least Universe+ (Created a universe specifically for Setsuna, one where she is supposed to exist and wouldn't cause the destruction of The Universe and even erased it afterward casually), Likely Metaverse (Was stated to able to create worlds. She said that she'd create an Infinite world and story for Setsuna as Gods and that she'd create a "Universe" inside another "World" inside another "Story" in the Re:Creators verse which consists of Countless Universes/Stories/Worlds/Timelines and has higher dimensions and their inhabitants such as the Cthulhu Mythos Characters and with the real world itself existing in a higher plane of Existence and which is backed up by WoG. Furthermore, she was stated in the Guidebook to have transcended everything/all of creation at the end as well as WOG supporting this stating she isn't bound to the Real World creators and has transcended them) Durability: At least Town || At least Town || At least Universe+, Likely Metaverse (Non-Corporeality, Abstract Existence + Conceptual Embodiment, and Mid-Godly Regen makes it extremely difficult to hurt or kill or destroy her especially with regular physical attacks) Speed: Unknown, Possibly Immeasurable in the Story Worlds (Was stated to Transcend all the Story Worlds and come to Real World with the Story Worlds being up to 5D and having Lovecraftian entities transcending Time and Space. Went to Kanoya's universe and arrived in the 22nd century where the story of Kanoya and Gigas Machina takes place.), Hypersonic in the Real World (Way superior to everyone in the verse and could easily Blitz them, dodged tank shells and her swords can easily catch up with fighter jets) || Possibly Immeasurable in the Story Worlds, At least Hypersonic in the Real World || Unknown, Likely Immeasurable (Was amped by the Audience's wishes which would increase her all-over stats. However, it's unknown to what extent her speed was increased. Can take actions even when the entire universe was erased. Transcended all of Creation EoS and as such, should be beyond Space-Time) Intelligence: Super Genius (Has unrivaled self-deduced knowledge of the Cosmology of the Verse; capable of almost instantly recognizing almost any attack and its functionality. Is extremely cunning to point where she outsmarted the team of Creators and the Creation even though the team had months of prep-time and a clever strategy to take her down) Stamina: Likely Limitless (Being an Abstract Existence as well as having a Non-Corporeal Form exempts her from the limitations of a Physical Biological Body) Range: Hundreds of Meters, Metaversal Via Teleportation & BFR || Metaversal Weaknesses: None Notable Standard Equipment: Her Swords and Soviet PPSh-41 Submachine Gun Noteworthy Techniques and Abilities 20190116_201929.gif|Altair's 9th Movement #1 20190116_203841.gif|Altair Teleporting 20190116_204905.gif|Altair Summoning Swords 20190116_205458.gif|Altair BFR'ing Rui Kanoya and Gigas Machina 20190117_193752.gif|Altair's 3rd Movement video2gif_20190129_195314.gif|Altair's 20th Movement #1 video2gif_20190129_195845.gif|Altair Turning Zombies into Flower Petals video2gif_20190129_201318.gif|Altair's Clairvoyance video2gif_20190129_201620.gif|Altair Blocking Selesia's Wave Chant video2gif_20190129_202539.gif|Altair Nullifying Blitz's Gravity Bullet video2gif_20190129_202835.gif|Altair's 13th Movement video2gif_20190129_203259.gif|Altair's 9th Movement #2 video2gif_20190129_203531.gif|Altair Info Rewriting Sirius Into Altair 2.0 video2gif_20190129_204328.gif|Altair Creating A Universe For Setsuna video2gif_20190129_204624.gif|Altair Erasing The Created Universe video2gif_20190129_204815.gif|Altair Creating Another Universe For Setsuna * Holopsicon: The primary power of Altair. This ability has many facets, ranging from extremely powerful "movements" to miscellaneous abilities. Although all of her powers stem from this ability, its most notable common application is the generation of and telekinetic control over dozens of swords. **'Holopsicon Movements:' These abilities are extremely powerful applications of Altair's Holopsicon. Although Altair usually announces the title of the attack, such vocalization is not required, although she does need to "play" her gun to activate certain movements. ***'The Third Movement of the Cosmos - Representation Exposition:' Changes an aspect of a character. When used, it changed Selesia's sword, Rebellion, into a mass of flower petals. ***'The Ninth Movement of the Cosmos - Fate Restoration:' Erases a plot element. This can be used to erase something outright or break Altair out of anything binding her. ***'The Thirteenth Movement of the Cosmos - Outline Origin:' Reverts a target back to his/her original form in the story, thus eliminating any powers or forms the target did not have at the beginning. ***'The Fourteenth Movement of the Cosmos - The Vicissitude of Fortune:' Reverses the principles of cause of effect, resulting in an attack that should have damaged her instead damaging the attacker ***'The Twentieth Movement of the Cosmos - Factor Mimic:' Creates an exact copy of a target, even a sophisticated mech such as Rui Kanoya's Gigas Machina. ***'The Twenty-Third Movement of the Cosmos: Fate Reconstruction:' Redefines and rebuilds fate. It can be used to break and hold off events that are fated to occur in addition to creating something from nothing. ***'The Sixty-Sixth Movement of the Cosmos: Existence Change:' After paralyzing and suppressing the powers of the target, the user mortally wound herself. The target will then be absorbed on a conceptual level, effectively bypassing resurrection, immortality, and regeneration. After the movement is complete, the target's body will be made into the user's and leave the target conceptually non-existent. Key: Base || Altair 2.0/Sirius Reborn || Audience Amped/EoS Note: Although Altair was stated to Possess Countless/Infinite Number of Abilities throughout the series and even confirmed by WoG, the page covers only those which were shown in the series. Gallery File:1526088980040.jpg|Altair's Character Concept Sheet Drawing File:Screenshot_20180610-205900_1.png|Altair's Art From "Re:Creators Naked" Light Novel File:PicsArt_06-20-08.14.10.jpg|Sirius Reborn/Altair 2.0 Drawing From The Guidebook File:PicsArt_06-20-08.13.23.jpg|Sirius Reborn/Altair 2.0 Page From The Guidebook File:20170414_04.jpg|Altair Face Character Sheet Design File:Feature_02.jpg|Altair in the Re:Creators Promo Poster 1537899751300.png|Light Novel "Naked" Render DohmxuFXkAIFSHI.jpeg|World Étude in Re:Creators Manga Colorized Category:Female Category:Character Category:Antagonist Category:Re:Creators Category:Animanga Category:Neutral Category:Chaotic Category:Flying Category:Weapons user Category:Reality warper Category:Summoner Category:Magic user Category:Energy manipulator Category:Space/Matter manipulator Category:Time/Chrono manipulator Category:Threat level Demon Category:Threat level Celestial Category:Sonic speeds Category:Threat level Omega Category:Current Threat level: Omega Category:Infinite speeds Category:Teleport Category:Conceptual Manipulator